Samurai Heart
by Neilina
Summary: Il était entièrement dévoué aux Mibu. Cela aurait dû suffire. Mais le coeur d'un samouraï n'est pas aussi simple.


**Titre : **Samurai Heart

**Auteur : **Neilina

**Rating : **K+

**Genre :** General

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages sont la propriété exclusive d'Akimine Kamijyo.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

La première image dont Shinrei se souvient est le visage de son père penché au-dessus de lui. Mais il n'a pas le regard attentionné de sa nourrice. Non, il s'agit d'un regard froid et déterminé. Un regard qui contient déjà de nombreuses attentes envers son fils. Mais Shinrei est trop jeune pour le comprendre. Il ne sait pas encore ce que le clan Mibu attend de lui. Il ne sait pas que son chemin est déjà tout tracé. C'est sans doute pour cela qu'il sourit sans arrêt.

###

Sire Fubuki le punit. Il a oublié l'un des gestes élémentaires dans la réalisation de sa technique, et son maître n'est pas homme à accepter les erreurs. Même s'il s'agit de la première. Il se plaint. Ce n'est pas du goût de sire Fubuki.

« Tais-toi ! Quand on aspire à devenir guerrier Mibu, la première règle à observer est l'obéissance. Tu tiens peut-être à finir comme l'enfant du démon ? Tu dois devenir fort Shinrei, pour servir le clan Mibu. Alors recommences, et correctement. »

Oui, son maître a raison. Son père le lui a tant répété qu'il connaît ce discours par cœur. Les Mibu sont des dieux, des dieux sans qui le pays ne tiendrait même pas debout. Et les dieux n'acceptent pas les faibles dans leurs rangs. En tant qu'héritier, il doit se hisser au niveau de ces dieux et défendre le clan à leurs côtés. En pensant à son importance, Shinrei est incroyablement fier. C'est sans doute pour cela que désormais, il obéit sans réfléchir.

###

Shinrei est devant la cellule de l'enfant démon. Il a beaucoup entendu parler de lui. Il sait que c'est un ennemi du clan. Son ennemi. Alors il a voulu voir son visage, au moins une fois. Son père et sire Fubuki ne l'en ont pas empêché. Se renseigner sur ses ennemis est toujours utile à la guerre. Ils apprécient son initiative.

Mais alors qu'il l'observe, à travers les barreaux, Shinrei est tout sauf effrayé ou hostile. Il ne comprend pas comment quelqu'un avec regard aussi beau peut être aussi mauvais. Il le lui dit. Celui-ci lui sauve la vie, quelques instants plus tard.

L'enfant du démon est le premier à heurter ses convictions envers le clan Mibu. Il est le premier à insinuer en lui que le clan ne dit pas toujours la vérité. C'est sans doute pour cela que plus tard, Shinrei a tant envie de le tuer.

###

« Shinrei, tu as un demi-frère. Il s'appelle Keikoku. »

Il tombe des nues. Ce jeune garçon, entraîné par l'un des Quatre Sages tout comme lui, est son petit frère. Ce jeune garçon qui semble lui être opposé en tout, est en fait bien plus proche de lui qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Ce jeune garçon, il ne sait pas quoi en penser. Il l'observe sans arrêt, cherchant des similitudes entre eux, un petit quelque chose prouvant qu'ils sont de la même famille.

Mais non, même leur pouvoir s'oppose et s'annule. Quant aux convictions, Keikoku n'en a tout simplement pas, ou du moins aucune qui convienne à un guerrier Mibu digne de ce nom. Shinrei ne peut pas supporter de le voir apprendre à ses côtés, en égal. Rien en lui ne mérite l'honneur de porter le nom de Mibu.

Il n'en fait qu'à sa tête, ne vit que pour lui, est constamment perdu dans ses pensées. Il ne saisit pas l'importance du clan et le rôle que chacun doit remplir. Il n'a pas sa fierté, ni son admiration envers le clan. Et pourtant, Shinrei reste en arrière, lui qui rêvait tant d'aller explorer le monde extérieur. Il reste confiné sur le territoire des Mibu, pendant que Keikoku s'envole jusqu'au monde des humains. C'est sans doute pour cela que la jalousie s'est insinuée en lui.

###

La question le frappe de plein fouet.

« Pour qui te bats-tu ? »

La réponse lui aurait semblé évidente quelques heures plus tôt. Mais maintenant que Saisei et Taihaku l'ont abandonné, maintenant que ce gêneur de Keikoku veut lui faire croire l'impensable, il ne sait pas quoi dire. Et cela le met hors de lui. Ce silence, c'est bien la preuve qu'il doute. Comment peut-il oser soupçonner sire Fubuki de lui avoir dissimulé certaines vérités ? Il est évident que Kyô aux yeux de démon et sa bande lui mentent pour le perturber, pour mieux le tromper.

Mais le regard de Keikoku le transperce aussi efficacement que la lame de son sabre. Son petit frère a bien des défauts, mais il ne ment pas. Shinrei le sait, et cela l'énerve. Parce que lui qui s'est dévoué corps et âme aux Mibu, lui le guerrier exemplaire, est entouré de mensonges et de manipulations. Seul.

Il n'a plus personne à qui se confier, plus personne à aimer. Plus personne sauf son frère. C'est sans doute pour cela qu'il n'a pas pu tuer Keikoku.

###

Shinrei jette un œil en direction d'Angelica Mibu. Il a d'autres soucis en tête, notamment reconstruire le clan, mais il n'y peut rien. Ses pensées se tournent sans cesse vers la jeune femme. Ils travaillent souvent ensemble à telle ou telle tâche, et sans qu'il s'en aperçoive, il en est venu à apprécier sa compagnie. Il hésite sur la conduite à tenir. Cette fois, il ne s'agit pas d'un ordre à exécuter ou d'un ennemi à abattre.

Il en rirait. Lui le fier samurai n'ose pas se confronter à une femme. Une femme redoutable avec un sabre à la main, malgré ce que l'on pourrait croire aux premiers abords, mais qui lui sourit en ce moment même, le confortant dans l'idée qu'il ne risque rien mis à part se couvrir de ridicule.

Alors pour la première fois, il pense à lui et non plus au clan. C'est sans doute pour cela qu'elle se rapproche de plus en plus près, jusqu'à coller ses lèvres contre les siennes.

* * *

C'est très court je sais... Mais j'espère que vous apprécierez cet OS autant que j'ai aimé l'écrire. Votre avis est le bienvenu^^


End file.
